The Hero That Batman Should Watch Out For
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to find out information about Gotham's new vigilante. She gets a new name, Ms. Sneaky, and she forms a rivalry with the Riddler.


Note: The Batman franchise is owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

The Riddler was in a secret lair. He felt proud of his newest plan. He said "I managed to get all of the mob's money. Now I'm the richest criminal in Gotham. Plus I sent Batman a riddle so complex that I doubt he'll ever find me." The Riddler laughed and danced around.

The Riddler saw somebody's shadow. He said "Batman found my hideout even though I drove dozens of miles to find a place where I wouldn't be found. You better get out of the shadows Batman. Your corny attempt at intimidating me isn't working."

A mysterious woman wearing a purple suit and a long black jacket stepped out of the shadows. She said "I'm not Batman. Call me Ms. Sneaky."

The Riddler asked "Are you a fellow criminal who wants to take all the money that I stole?"

Ms. Sneaky said "You don't seem to understand me, but nobody has. I'm here to stole your crime."

The Riddler stubbornly replied "Batman's the only person that stops me. He's the only one that's really hard to outsmart. How did you solve my brilliant riddle?"

Ms. Sneaky said "I can easily figure these things out more easily than Batman."

The Riddler tried to sound intimidating while saying "I'm going to beat you up."

Ms. Sneaky smiled and replied "You're so wrong and foolish that it's hard not to laugh at you." The Riddler tried to attack Ms. Sneaky, but he snuck around the shadows. The Riddler tried to seem scary, but he was intimidated by Ms. Sneaky. Ms. Sneaky grabbed the Riddler and started beating him up.

A few hours later Batman met up with Commissioner Gordon. Batman said "I wasn't able to solve the Riddler's riddle."

Commissioner Gordon replied "Thankfully somebody figured it out."

Batman asked "Who did it?"

Commissioner Gordon said "Nobody saw her. The Riddler claimed that she wants to be called Ms. Sneaky."

Batman replied "This could be a new villain that I'll have to take care of. I need to figure out what she's trying to do."

The next day Batman was in the Bat Cave. Alfred Pennyworth said "You haven't eaten any breakfast or lunch today Master Batman."

Batman replied "I've been busy trying to find out who Ms. Sneaky is. Trying to figure out how she solved the Riddler's riddle before I could is something that's very important to figure out."

Alfred asked "Is it a possibility that she's one of the smartest people that you've ever met?"

Batman suddenly figured out how Ms. Sneaky got the answer to the Riddler's riddle. Batman said "I think that I've figured out how she knew more about the Riddler's plan than I did. I have somewhere that I need to go to."

Alfred asked "Shouldn't you at least have a snack before you go Master Batman?"

Batman said "Doing detective work fills my stomach." Batman went to the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. He wasn't on the guest list, but Batman managed to get in by sneaking around.

The Penguin said "Greetings Mr. Batman. I haven't done any crimes in recent weeks."

Batman replied "I moderately believe you about that, but this visit is about someone else. A new crime fighter named Ms. Sneaky found the Riddler before I did. I was very confused about how she got the answer, until I realized that she bribed you."

The Penguin said "I'm a businessman. Bribing is one of the most delightful parts of business. The Riddler's a smart fool. He's so proud of his plans that he tells me the answers to his riddles so he can show off."

Batman replied "Since you saw Ms. Sneaky you likely know what she looks like."

The Penguin said "Well I do know that's she quite pretty. That's pretty much all I know about your new and charming rival."

Batman replied "I know that your silly lounge has video cameras. If you give me the tape from the time she was here I'll give you a bribe."

The Penguin got excited and said "You'll have to use lots of money to bribe me." Batman offered the Penguin twenty five thousand dollars. The Penguin agreed to the bribe.

Batman went to the Bat Cave and started watching the tape. Batman watched the tape several times, but he struggled to find a scene that showed Ms. Sneaky's face. Batman said "The lighting in Penguin's lounge is so poor during nighttime that I don't even know what her eye color is. I wasted twenty five thousand dollars on this stupid tape."

Alfred said "Spending that much on a tape seems wasteful considering you can get a DVD for twenty dollars." Batman frowned at Alfred's remark.

Meanwhile Ms. Sneaky was in her lair. She said "I've gotten no calls about Batman. It seems like I outsmarted that foolish detective." Ms. Sneaky heard some noises and said "You two are late and my impatience came early."

Poison Ivy replied "I'm sorry about that, but I used my plant powers on Black Mask's hideout."

Harley Quinn said "And I defeated the Joker and his henchmen."

Ms. Sneaky smiled and replied "Excellent work my fellow troublemakers. We've defeated the rivals. Now Gotham will be my city." Ms. Sneaky did a long and sneaky sounding laugh.

Poison Ivy said "I'm going to fill Gotham with tons of plant creatures."

Harley Quinn replied "And I'm going to do random stuff that's evil."

Ms. Sneaky smirked and said "Your plans have been changed. Actually I always planned on tricking you into getting rid of the major criminals in Gotham. Now I can have you two sent to Gotham. I called the police several minutes ago."

Poison Ivy said "We were going to be a trio and rule Gotham together."

Ms. Sneaky replied "Justice is the only ruler of the city."

Harley Quinn said "I'm mad minus the hat."

Ms. Sneaky snuck around the shadows and left. The police came in and arrested Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

The next day Commissioner Gordon reported to Batman about what happened. He said "She managed to get rid of all the major criminals we had."

Batman replied "But she's too secretive to be noble. Nice heroes like Superman smile like dorks and say morals. I think that she has a master plan. I doubt that it's evil, but I think it's dangerous. I'm going to do more detective work."

A few hours later the Riddler broke out of Arkham Asylum. He said "Although I escaped quickly I lost all of the money that I stole from the mob. Ms. Sneaky outsmarted me so I'm going to send her my next riddle instead of sending it to Batman. She's going to figure out that I'm the king of puzzlers." The Riddler did a evil laugh.

Ms. Sneaky found out that the Riddler escaped from Arkham Asylum. The Riddler sent her a riddle so she snuck around the Penguin's Iceberg Lounge to get the answer. Ms. Sneaky said "The Riddler got away again so I need the newest riddle answer. Since we both name ourselves after birds and you love getting bribes I think that you'll give me the answer."

The Penguin replied "This time I can't take your bribe. The Riddler bribed me to not tell you what the answer to the riddle is."

Ms. Sneaky said "The Riddler thinks ahead slightly more than I thought."

The Penguin replied "If you don't tell the Riddler about this meeting you can bribe me into getting the answer to the riddle." Ms. Sneaky handed the Penguin a few thousand dollars.

A few minutes after Ms. Sneaky snuck away Batman arrived to get the answer to the Riddler's latest riddle. Batman said "I need to find out the answer before Ms. Sneaky comes by. Can you help me?"

The Penguin pretended that Ms. Sneaky didn't already have the answer to the riddle in order to get a bribe from Batman. The Penguin said "I'll give you the answer if you give me a big bribe." Batman handed the Penguin a few thousand dollars.

Meanwhile the Riddler was excited about his new hideout. The Riddler said "This place is only a few miles away from Gotham, but very few people come by here. I'll have weeks to come up with amazing plans and riddles. Batman and Ms. Sneaky will never manage to figure out where I am." The Riddler was so excited that he laughed and pranced around the hideout.

The Riddler looked around and saw Ms. Sneaky. The Riddler said "Your ability to find out my brilliant tricks is impressive, but it's something that I sure don't admire."

Ms. Sneaky replied "Your schemes are well done, but you're foolish for using up your time on riddles. You think that your riddles are too hard for anybody to find out so you don't think of ways to defeat Batman after he solves the riddles."

The Riddler smiled and said "I know what you're implying. You're claiming that I'm not good at fighting. You think that my only skills are riddles and tricks. I've been training on how to be better at fights." The Riddler turned on all of the lights in the hideout. He said "Now you can't sneak around anymore shadows. We're going to have a regular fight."

The Riddler punched Ms. Sneaky a few times. The Riddler felt really confident for a while, but Ms. Sneaky used her powers to blast the Riddler across the room. He crash landed on the floor and was scared. The Riddler said "I didn't know that you had super powers. I'm glad you're not the Flash, because I've won dozens of racing contests." The Riddler started running around the hideout, but Ms. Sneaky managed to follow him. She used her powers to attack the Riddler. The Riddler felt very scared.

Batman went into the hideout and said "I found out what the answer to your riddle is Riddler." Batman looked around and saw the Riddler laying down. Batman asked "What's going on?"

The Riddler said "Ms. Sneaky came here first. She's got superpowers. I'll surrender to Arkham Asylum so I can spend some time getting better before my next breakout."

Batman found Ms. Sneaky and said "You did a good job at defeating the criminals, but your superpowers are too dangerous to use on my enemies. They wouldn't live if you kept this up so I'm asking you to use your superpowers on villains that have similar powers."

Ms. Sneaky sighed and said "I thought that a different city would be a way to make crime fighting more exciting. I'll go back." Ms. Sneaky snuck away. As she left she turned her purple jacket back into a cloak.

While being sent back to his cell the Riddler did a lot of thinking and finally realized who Ms. Sneaky was. However Batman didn't manage to figure it out.


End file.
